Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker
by DannsStories18
Summary: Synopsis: It has been great being Spider-Man, for Peter, life has changed but when new foes, emerge, Spider-Man will need to do everything in his power to stop them.
1. Chapter 1: With Great Power

**Hey guys so this is my first story on** **and this will the first in a series of stories. The full story is already done, I will start posting more chapters in the upcoming weeks. Chapter One is just a flashback from when Peter tested out his powers in a wrestling match...**

Flashback: Peter was exhausted after getting out of a wrestling match, he was already bitten by the radioactive spider. He could still hear people chanting Spider-Man. He was happy to see people liking his super powers. In school he was an outcast who was always bullied by Flash Thompson for being a nerd, at that time he felt left behind but after getting those powers, he felt like he was noticed by everybody. He walked towards the elevator, he waited but there was something happening, there was a thug running away from a cop. The thug had a bag that looked like it carried money. The thug ran past Peter and entered the elevator.

 _"Hey, you let him go!"_ The cop said with a frowning face. _"What's the matter with you?"_

 _"I'm the one who needs to be protected, I got to protect this face... people love me. What if something happens to me."_ Peter responded.

The police looked at him with a disgusted face and walked away, he took out his phone and called the New York City Police Department to alert them. Peter didn't care. He started walking home, police cars were passing by him, he saw red and blue lights at a house, not knowing what was happening, he ran to his hous to make sure everything was alright. But it didn't look that way, there were police cars at the front of his house. Peter was nervous and ran to see what was going on. A woman was heard crying and police were all over the place, Peter stepped inside the house and saw Aunt May crying while one of the officers were asking her questions. "Aunt May?!" Peter said quietly. His aunt ran to him and hugged him. "What happened?" Peter nervously said. The officer didn't know what or how to say it and told him very calmly. "Bad news, son- your uncle has been shot-murdered!"  
"Uncle Ben- Dead! No! No, he can't be!" Peter was furious. "Who did it? Who shot him?!

The officer told Peter that Uncle Ben surprised the burglar and that's why he shot him. He told Peter not to worry that they have him trapped and know where he's hiding. Peter decided to deal with the burglar himself and changed into Spider-Man. He opened the window and swung across the city to find the abandoned warehouse at the waterfront. As he swung to the warehouse, there were already cops at the scene. The warehouse room was dark inside, the burglar was checking the window and had a gun on his hand protecting him from the cops but what he didn't know was that there was another person who wanted revenge. Spider-Man then appeared out of nowhere and surprised the burglar. He was high above the burglar with his eyes glowing, the man was nervous and couldn't believe what he was seeing, he tried running away but Spider-Man shot a web and tied him, he punched the man three times. The burglar was already unconscious, Peter decided to take his mask off to see who it was. He was terrified it was the man who Peter let escape when he was at the wrestling building that he could've stopped. Peter tied him up and threw him to the police and exited the warehouse and started walking to his house thinking about what could he had done to stop the burglar, after that day a legend was born. Peter will always remember the words of his Uncle Ben, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.

 **So there it is, I hope you liked the first chapter and hope to see you guys next week for Chapter Two: Present Day. I am very excited to continue this series and I hope you guys stick around because Chapter Two will start off the main story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door

**Hey guys, im back with a new chapter for Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker. In this chapter I introduce two new characters, and a relationship that might be explored in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**  
Spider-Man stood on top of a building high above looking over the city.  
Peter's POV: "I've never felt this city so calm in my life. My work here is done for now, but there is still work to do here in New York City. New gangs may rise, or banks may be robbed but while I'm here, there won't be none of that. I will never forget these words, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. I was given this curse for a reason and I shouldn't waste it.  
Who Am I? I'm Spider-Man."

He then jumped from the rooftop diving close into the streets and pulled himself up with his webbing. Spider-Man swung through the city, he looked at his watch and remembered about helping his Aunt May. He arrived at Queens. Peter changes in his room and enters from the front door. There are visitors, Anna Watson, new neighbour of theirs.

 _"Hello!"_ Peter said with a smile.

 _"Oh Peter, you're home. I want you to meet Anna Watson our new neighbor."_ Aunt May said.

 _"Nice to meet you, Peter!"_ Anna said.

 _"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Watson."_ Peter said.

 _"She has moved with her niece next door. We were waiting for you to help her with the bags."_ Aunt May said.

 _"Oh sure!"_ Peter responded.

 _"Good, my niece is outside waiting."_ Anna said.

Peter turned around and left the room as Aunt May and Anna Watson continued their conversation. When he went outside he saw a beautiful girl taking out a bag from the trunk. She had red hair and green eyes which caught Peter's attention.

The girl also looked and smiled at him as she pulled her hair back.

 _"Hi, my name is Mary Jane."_ Mary Jane said as she saw Peter glancing at her.

 _"Hi I'm Peter, I live next door."_ Peter responded.

 _"Yes I can see that!"_ She said with a smile.

Peter helps her out.

 _"So what school are you going to?"_ Peter said.

 _"I'm going to Midtown High School."_ Mary Jane answered.

 _"Really, I go there, maybe I can show you around on your first day."_ Peter responded.

 _"I would love that!"_ Mary Jane said as she smiles.

 _"Maybe we could hang out after school, uh, if you want."_

"Sure and thanks for the help, you are really strong because these were packed with rocks, I mean a lot of stuff." Mary Jane smiles again.

 _"No problem!"_

There is an awkwardness between them.

 _"So..."_ Mary Jane awkwardly said.

 _"So.. I guess I'm done here."_ Peter said. _"Uh, well it was nice meeting you MJ."_

 _"It was nice meeting you too, Peter!"_ Mary Jane nervously said.

 _"See ya!"_ Peter said as he walked back home.

 _"See ya later, tiger."_

* * *

 **There it is folks, I have introduced Mary Jane to this story and I am planning to introduce even more characters in future chapters. The main plot has started with this introduction of Mary Jane, stay tuned for when Peter goes back to school. The next chapter is called New Girls coming next week. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Working Day

_**I am back with another chapter and this one is a big one. In this chapter we continue the relationship with these characters with two new characters being introduced.**_

* * *

The next day, Peter was late to school as he walks he sees Harry and calls him.

 _"Hey Harry wait up!"_ Peter yelled.

 _"What's up, Peter!"_ Harry said.

 _"Nothing much how about you?"_ Peter said.

 _"Oh nothing really."_ Harry said with a sad face.

Peter notices that something is not right with Harry. He didn't look like the same crazy guy Peter knew from school.

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm alright!"_ Harry said.

 **INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL, NEW YORK - DAY**  
When they arrive, Peter and Harry notice a blond young girl, a very good looking girl.

 _"Who is she?"_ Peter said.

Peter keeps looking at her but he knew he couldn't be flirting with another girl if he already had something with MJ.

 _"I think she's new here."_ Harry said.

Peter opened his locker as he put all his books in. He suddenly started to her and started noticing what a beauty she was.

 _"Hey! Do you need help?"_ Peter calmly said.

 _"Yeah, uh, do you know where this locker is"_ Gwen said as she pointed to the paper with the number.

Peter helps Gwen find her with her locker.

 _"Thanks for helping me..."_ Gwen said.

 _"It's Peter!"_

 _"Oh, it was nice meeting you, Peter!_ Gwen said with a smile.

Hours later, Peter goes to his science class with Gwen Stacy. The science professor then presents her to the class.

 _"Class I want to introduce to our new student, Gwen Stacy."_ Miles said as he introduced her to the class. _"Peter I want you to be Gwen's lab partner."_

 _"Oh, Great!"_ Peter said with a smile on his face.

Peter walks up to Gwen, and tells her if she needs any help with anything. While Peter follows her, Gwen's father is waiting for her.

 _"Captain Stacy?"_ Peter questioned.

 _"How are you doing, Pete?"_ George Stacy said as he shook Peter's hand.

 _"Im doing good!"_ Peter said.

 _"So I see you met my daughter Gwen."_ George responded.

 _"Yeah, she's a good girl."_ Peter said.

 _"I see you two have already met."_ Gwen said as she looked at the two of them.

 _"Thanks for helping my daughter with her books, Peter!" George said._

 _"You are welcome."_ Peter said. "See you guys later."

 _"Bye, Peter!" G_ wen said as she winked at him.

 **EXT. FOREST HILLS, QUEENS - DAY**  
While walking home, Peter stops in a grocery store to buy something when news broke that a group of thugs called the Enforcers had escaped and are now robbing New York's National Bank. Peter changes into Spider-Man and goes swinging to the Bank. The Enforcers had taken everybody hostage, there were taking a lot of money from the vaults. Spider-Man crashed through and went hiding as soon as he entered, the gang were surprised and started shooting everywhere. They were nervous. Spider-Man shot a web at one of the enforcers and tied him up with his webbing, the small guy noticed his partner tied up and started shooting to the ceiling.

 _"WHERE ARE YOU, SPIDER?"_

Spider-Man then appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the head and webbed him.

 _"I guess my work here is done."_ Spider-Man said while looking around the place. _"Say wasn't there a third one."  
_  
The big one was behind him. Peter's spider sense tingled and dodged the Big Man's attack. Spider-Man shot a web at his face and punched him six times, when the big man was already dizzy, Spider-Man kicked him in the head and webbed him to the floor.

 _"Ok, now my work here is officially done!" Spider-Man said._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker - Chapter 1: Part 4 - The Revelations.

Written by DannsStories18

Story by DannsStories18

Peter, tired, arrived at Aunt May's house. He saw Mary Jane in the backyard of his house helping Aunt May plant her favorite red roses. Peter parked his bike and entered through the backyard to inform Aunt May about his new job. "Hey, Aunt May!" Peter said with a smile. He was very nervous to turn his attention to Mary Jane Watson. "Hey, Peter!" Aunt May as she put her flowers on the table near the plants. "I would like you to meet Mary Jane." Aunt May as she introduced them. "Oh Hey, yeah we already met yesterday." Peter nervously said. "Oh I am so glad you guys met." Aunt May as she put a big smile in her face. There is a brief silence between the two. Aunt May picks up her flowers. "I think I'll just leave you guys alone." Aunt May said as she turned away. It was a very awkward moment until Mary Jane broke the ice.

"Hey!" Mary Jane said as she pulled a piece of her hair back. "What you got there?"

"Oh, umm ... it's a skateboard." Peter answered nervously.

MJ giggles. "I love skateboards!" She says as she puts her planting gloves down. Peter who has his backpack with his Spider-Man costume is in a hurry to go inside before he accidentally exposes his true identity to Mary Jane. "Well I think it's time to go." Mary Jane says as she fixed her hair. Aunt May comes out as Mary Jane leaves. "You already leaving?" Aunt May asked. "Yeah I have homework to do." MJ responded. Peter, who is very impatient, decides to leave.

"It was nice seeing you, MJ. See you tomorrow!" Peter said impatiently as he ran inside the house.

Aunt May is very confused as to why Peter was in such a hurry. She turns her attention to Mary Jane. "I guess he also has homework to do."

Mary Jane looks at Aunt May. "I guess so." Mary Jane responds as she looks up at Peter's room window.

Peter entered his room and started searching about The Enforcers. He took out a piece of equipment he took from them and searched the company who were developing the guns. He found nothing. As if the company never existed. But then he found something related to those guns. The company helping produce those guns was Oscorp. Peter was shocked by this information.

"Oscorp? No way." Peter said shockingly.


End file.
